1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to flat-stock aerial vehicles. In particular, the present disclosure pertains to a class of flying aircraft which are remotely controlled and built primarily from thin material stock which is planar or bent in non-compound curves. At least one embodiment of which is able to hover like a helicopter, then convert and fly like an airplane using a plurality of propellers and wings for lift and flight control.
2. Background
For more than two centuries, multi-propeller aircraft have been experimented with, starting with the fabled toy of Launoy and Bienvenu of 1783. These devices were and are limited mostly to hover-type flight modes, flying at low speeds for limited endurances and distances. Airplanes and gliders have similarly been in existence for many hundreds of years, flying much faster with greater endurances and range. A handful of aircraft are capable of converting between helicopter-type and airplane-type flight modes and flying between either mode.
Convertible aircraft typically have comparatively high propulsion demands to fly in both hover and translational flight due to added complexity of the mechanics and/or the need to reroute thrust from an aerodynamic propulsor in various directions. Providing a simple, lightweight, easily packaged, and easily assembled convertible aerial vehicle may therefore be desirable.
Conventionally, a number of flying aircraft have been used for advertising and message delivery, including banks of dynamic lights on the sides of blimps and semi-rigid airships. Aircraft for advertising and message delivery are conventionally very large to provide the area necessary on the body of the aircraft for an advertisement to be visible over the long distances from which consumers may view them. Alternatively, some aircraft may be used to pull banners, which places additional costs and engineering requirements on the aircraft. The large banners and/or heavy banks of dynamic lights increase weight, placing restriction on the locations from which the aircraft can takeoff and land. To safely get advertisements and promotional materials as close to consumers as possible and in densely occupied areas, such as sports and entertainment arenas, a convertible aircraft with proportionately large surface area and vertical takeoff and landing capability may be desirable.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.